


My Prey

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Points of View, Porn, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Sex, Teasing, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Kitty Cheshire's looking to pull a prank down at the boys locker room, until she shockingly takes an interest in one of them, namely Hopper Croakington II. And now, she plans a way to get him all to herself, even if it's through sneaky means...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

_**Kitty's POV** _

Men.

The only word and thing that have ever been on my mind.

As the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, I had a reputation of causing trouble and turmoil thanks to my pranks. The moments where I spent putting tacks on people's chairs, stole all of the clothes of my friends and sent them all up a tree without even knowing it was me, and the part where I hooked Sparrow's underwear to the flag pole and raised him up as if he was a human flag definitely brought joy to my face. I, Kitty Cheshire, was the dominant pranker in all of Ever After High.

However, that's where Hopper Croakington II came in. He was the son of the legendary Frog Prince. You know, the fairy tale where this man becomes a frog and can be turned back to human by true love's first kiss. There was just something about him that made me purr.

Was it his slicked-back hair?

Was it those captivating green eyes of his?

Or just that goofy, warm-hearted smile?

It wasn't neither of those things, but it was something else that I loved mostly from him.

It all happened after Hopper had bookball practice with his teammates Daring Charming, his brother Dexter and Sparrow Hood. I figured with them in the locker room, I could do a little secret pranking without being seen. Of course, I had the idea of taking the rest of their clothes and having them hung up on top of the building without even knowing they were there. Yeah, always original, but what could you expect from the daughter of the Cheshire Cat?

So as they were in the shower, I snuck in and grabbed their everyday clothes and scurried out of there as fast as I can without being seen. But before I could make away with the clothes for a second, I stopped to see my jaw drop at an unexpected sight. I saw the sight of a naked Hopper taking a shower all by himself. His body, although a bit skinny, looked so muscular from head to toe. Those arms, those legs and that sharp six-pack were gleaming all across my eyes like a fit Greek god. However, when I looked down at him, my jaw hit the floor right at the next thing I saw:

His hard, limp, throbbing 11-inch penis.

Right there, I knew I had to lick my lips. I never seen anyone in this school that _big_ before in my life. Sure, Daring, Dexter and Sparrow were naked as well, but I couldn't help but focus on Hopper's little friend. Of course, he didn't seem that _little_ to me anymore. I was immediately turned on his firm, bulbous erection, which stood tall and hung like a tree. A sight like that of course made me leak a little right in the legs. From that moment on, I knew he aroused me big time.

In fact, he aroused me so much that I thought of a different plan.

So I left the clothes back to where they came from and got out a sheet of paper alongside a pencil. I began to write up a little note as fast as I could and put it right in Hopper's locker. As I heard the water stop, I knew it was time for me to go. Knowing that I couldn't find a time to escape, I disappeared out of thin air with a mischevious smile.

"Oh man, I needed that..." Hopper sighed as he got out of the shower.

"That wasn't worth it for me though," Dexter groaned. "That hot water really hurt my sore spots."

"That's because you can't learn how to get through the pain like a champion, little bro." Daring smirked.

"Gee, thanks..." Dexter said, rolling his eyes.

While the rest of the boys were chuckling, Hopper opened up his locker to see a note that said "For Hopper" on it with big cursive purple lettering.

"Oh hello, what's this?" Hopper muttered to himself.

"Whoa, it's a note." Daring said at a lost for words.

"I bet it's a love note from Briar." Hopper smirked.

"Oh come on, the only love notes you ever got was from your mommy!" Sparrow said, taunting in his face.

"It's not my fault I couldn't pass up a heaping plate of delicious cookies on my birthday!" Hopper said while defending himself from the guitarist. "Anyway, I'm gonna read what this says."

As soon as Hopper opened up the note, he read what was on there:

_**Dear Hopper,** _

_**Meet me at midnight down at the huge broom closet. I got a special surprise waiting for you.** _

_**Sincerely, Briar** _

Suddenly, the men all around Sparrow had their jaw drop in total surprise. It was an actual love letter for Hopper. From the way 'Briar' had been sounded, it almost looked like a very naughty love letter for Hopper to be honest. He didn't really know what to say.

"Whoa, I can't believe this is actually from Briar..." Hopper muttered before speaking out giddily, "I'm totally gonna get some tonight!"

"Yeaaaaah, that's my man!" Sparrow smirked.

"I knew she'd had a thing for you one of these days!" Dexter said, patting his friend in the back.

"Yep!" Hopper nodded. "I'll tell ya, I'm feeling excited for this!"

"Well, if you're gonna have your first time, I think you should use protection, my friend." Daring said before digging something out of his own pocket.

After seconds of searching, Daring pulled out a condom for Hopper to use, just in case if he got lucky.

"Mmmmm, it's apple pie flavored." Hopper smirked while sniffing the condom.

"Trust me, Apple loves them." Daring winked. "If they can work for me, it can work for you."

"Thanks," Hopper smirked.

But strangely, something bothered him. Oh no, did they even know I'm here? That couldn't be.

"Wait a minute, how do you know Apple loves them?" Hopper raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, so I may have broken mine and Apple's storybook rule," Daring rolled his eyes. "But the only important thing is that you get laid, my friend."

So far, I sighed in relief, thinking they thought I was in the boys locker room. But regardless of that cautious moment, I couldn't help myself but smile. So far, my little scheme was going well according to plan. Come midnight, Hopper was gonna be mine, no doubt about it.

* * *

_**Hopper's POV** _

It was the middle of midnight and so far, the only thing I had wearing was my usual everyday clothes: A red-yellow patterned coat, my tight pale green shorts, the small golden crown on the top of my head and my slicked crimson hair. Oh, and not to mention the apple pie-flavored condom Daring gave to me. Just smelling that through my coat actually made me a bit hungry. But to be honest, I didn't really care at the least.

All I cared about was getting some from Briar!

The only problem was...

...

...

...

...I was getting nervous.

"Okay Hopper, you can do this." I whispered to myself. "I mean, after all, this is the same girl you've been crushing on since Nursery Rhyme school. There's no need to back out of this now, good man."

After pacing myself for a good minute, I decided to immediately go for the kill. With no time at all, I opened up the broom closet right away and entered inside. It was weird that no one had even bothered to lock it in the middle of the night. I wonder why? Well, it was their fault for not locking it in the first place.

But as soon as I got inside, I turned around to see that no one was there.

"Ah hex, Briar ain't here?!" I groaned. "I don't understand, she told me to meet her here right at midnight."

I felt somewhat disappointed that I was being tricked like this.

But then again, maybe she was running a bit late. Yeah, maybe that was it. Maybe there was something else she needed to do before meeting me here.

"Well, I guess I might as well wait for a little white before she shows up." I sighed before leaning back.

But as soon as I did though...

...

...

...

...I felt a blindfold wrap around my eyes.

"AGGGH!" I screamed. "What the hell?!"

What was going on? Was I being attacked? Did someone use some crafty camouflage and decided to sneak up on me from behind when I wasn't looking at all? I gotta admit, someone who thought of that must be cunning, but there was no way I wanted to be part of that sneak attack!

"Look, whatever it is that you want, please don't kill me." I pleaded to the attacker. "I'll give you my clothes, my wallet, my manhood, anything as long as you don't take my life."

"Please sit down, Hopper." A deep voice said to me.

"You sure you don't want my clothes and all?" I asked the intruder again.

"I'm sure, now sit in the chair." The deep voice demanded.

I took in one huge gulp of fear as he led me to a chair and sat me down, but before I could ever sit down, he stopped me.

"Take off your clothes." He asked.

"I thought you wanted to keep me in these clothes," I asked him. "And how in the hex do you even know my name?!"

"That's none of your concern," He asked me again. "Now take off your clothes. But keep your underwear on."

"Oh, um... okay..." I nodded nervously as I got rid of my coat and my pink vest all at one time.

And then, I felt a pair of nails dig into my white coat and strip it off of me, leaving me shirtless. I felt puzzled by this. How come I was hearing but a guy's voice, but yet, he somehow possessed ladies' nails? This felt a little weird and strange for me to comprehend. In fact, this was way more weird and strange. It was just flat out disturbing for me to experience, but I had to go along with the plan.

After I had my upper body stripped out of me, I undid my shorts as I sent them rolling down on my legs. Leaving me in nothing more than my underwear, I finally sat down on that hard unforgiving wooden chair. Safe to say that it felt a lot colder than the shivers I was getting around in my spine.

"Okay, you got me on the chair." I added. "So, can you take this blindfold off of me now?"

"Just a minute." The deep voice replied.

But out of nowhere, I felt something sit on my lap suggestively. Okay, now this was getting creepy. Was my attacker somehow gay and smelled so much like rosemary? I hope this is one bad nightmare I've been having. Must be from all of the hot sauce I've been drinking. While I braced for the worst to come, that deep boy-ish voice spoke to me once again.

"You want the blindfold off?" He asked me.

"Well, yeah." I nodded out of fear.

"Since you've asked... okay." He nodded back as he took the blindfold off.

But once the intruder stripped me out of the blindfold, my jaw had dropped at the figure who was sitting on my lap:

Kitty Cheshire.

"Agggh, Kitty!" I yelped out of surprise.

"Awww Hopper, there's no need to be scared of me." Kitty said with an evil smile. "After all, all I want is some fun."

"Um, do you know where Briar is...?" I asked her while still feeling shivers around my body.

"Not that I know of, frog." She shrugged innocently.

"I guess that explains it." I said, rolling my eyes before refocusing on hers. "By the way... what are you doing?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Kitty shrugged again.

"What's obvious?"

Suddenly, I saw Kitty's face coming towards my ears, and she whispered these words which suddenly caught my surprise:

"I'm doing you, you sexy frog."

I felt my entire body and face blush hearing that response. I didn't even know at all that the daughter of the Cheshire Cat had such a crush on me! I didn't even have any clue what she found so attractive in me. Was it all because of my hair? My emerald eyes? My outfit? Or perhaps it was the way I was charming women? What am I kidding, I sucked at that. Still trying to figure out what was going on, I spoke up.

"Ummmm, thanks for the tip, but I'm afraid I don't com-"

I would never finish that sentence.

Instead, Kitty shut me up using her wide crimson-colored lips. I felt so speechless feeling her enticing kiss like this. As much as I really hated to deny this kiss because of my feelings for Briar, I couldn't help but find Kitty's kiss so passionate and addicting. I immediately felt a mixture of raspberry and cranberry rushing throughout my lips and throughout my tongue, which by the way was being invaded by Kitty's. Her warm pink tongue that slipped inside my mouth was the most warmest juiciest feeling I could ever endure. When she slipped her tongue deeper, I couldn't help but let out a moan so forced and demanding. Yet, it was so forced and demanding that it made me weak all around the limbs.

After only 30 seconds of that kiss, she broke it off and gave me quite a dirty flirtatious look on her face. I wonder what the hex she would be thinking now.

"So, don't you want me, frog...?" Kitty whispered in a seductive manner.

"I want you so bad..." I responded with a whisper of my own.

"Mmmmm, that's what I love to hear." Kitty smirked right before scrunching up her chest. "Don't you want these too?"

Suddenly, I looked down to see Kitty's 38 C-cups being popped out close-up to my face, being held by that lavender babydoll lingerie she was sporting. She looked as sexy as she could be with that outfit, which was also complete with those signature twin long purple pigtails of hers. That was quite an image I was gonna have for quite a while. But just looking down at that luscious and curvaceous chest, I knew deep down I couldn't deny her advances.

"Oh, I so want them..." I nodded, losing my breath at the instance.

"Well then, come be a little froggy and suck on them." She demanded.

Not letting her down, I immediately pulled her top off, revealing her luscious bare breasts for me to witness. With no time to spare, I went to work on the left nipple with my tongue , which swirled around smoothly just as a way to tease her. I felt Kitty purr in complete pleasure, seeing her get completely turned on thanks to the moves I've been making with my mouth. Her skin tasty pretty enticing, emitting such a musky grape smell. Safe to say, I was very hungry for more. As I was finished with the left part of her breast, I switched sides by attacking the right. As I was caressing her right nipple all around in circles, I felt her moan and coo, whick forced her razor sharp nails to yank a good part of my hair. Luckily, I didn't even feel the yank happen, knowing my incredible sex drive was overcoming the pain caused by her grip.

While I kept kissing her chest, I felt something tight twinge between my legs. I don't know why, but it was growing out of control, urging to break out of my cotton red underwear desperately. The feeling I had in my bulge was so big, it was poking the little wet spot around Kitty's legs. I guess she wasn't the only one feeling excited from this unbelievable sensation.

As we looked into each other's eyes, I noticed a very seducing gaze from those mysterious cat eyes. It was filled with an unbelievable mixture of lust and passion that was never seen before in quite a while.

"I wanna suck you so bad..." Kitty whispered, losing her voice a little.

Her mischevious form got out of my lap and immediately went down on her knees, possibly to look at the tent that was poking out of my underwear. That smile appeared to be twice as wide, therefore using her teeth to poke the elastic that was holding my skivvies. She then tore them down to my legs, forcing my ever-throbbing member to emerge mightily in her face. Kitty had licken every part of her lips at the hungry sight that was my 11-inch cock. I'm not gonna lie, but I looked so HUNG like a dragon's pointy tail. Ohhh, the fun Kitty was gonna have with me, and I had to take it like a champ.

She placed her warm grip around the veiny edges of my rod and stroked calmly with ease, just as a way to build me up. While that was going on, she used her long tongue to lick around the center of my manhood like a cherry-flavored lollipop. A warm wet feeling had appeared between my cock, filled to the brim with her wet saliva. After she was done teasing me off, she got down to business and sent her mouth plunging inside my phallus, leaving me to hiss loudly with an exotic feeling. She paced herself gently, bobbing her head in a nice slow fashion. Obviously as a way to relish the eleven inches that was being slid onto her mouth. She dug down into me so deep that the head of my cock was nearly large enough to make her choke. Luckily, she didn't go that far, taking it quite easy on my hung phallus for a minute. My heartbeats increased frequently, beating twice as hard and twice as fast as a result of her mesmerizing sucking techniques. The faster she was stepping up her pace, the more harder my pulse rate was going. I was looking for something to hang on due to the pleasure I was now experiencing. It wasn't long before I started clinging on to the edges of the chair. She was sucking my hard throbbing cock so fast, I clung onto the chair tightly to the point that I would be stabbing the wood with my fingernails.

Her technique was fast enough to make me leak a little pre-cum around my tip. But before I could even think about ejaculating prematurely, Kitty broke out of that surprisingly arousing blowjob and looked up to me with even more lust in her cute little cat-eyed face.

"So, wanna take this little pussy for a ride...?" Kitty naughtily smirked.

"I soooo would..." I whispered with a nod.

Hearing my answer high and clear, Kitty got up off the ground and started to sit on my lap to where the tip of my cock was being positioned around her wet walls. As she squatted down, I felt a small hiss go through me, feeling the hot pink textures that was pulsating around my sliding phallus. One by one, she started gyrating her hips between my legs, feeling my hard horse-sized cock thrust through her vertically by force. My tongue bit in pressure, which would explain how tight and how fit Kitty's walls were around my throbbing member. Just to keep her from falling off the chair, I held onto that fleshly rump of hers, even going so far to surprise the cat-eyed cutie with an enticing spanks. Kitty took one lustful hiss and meow just for good measure, which I found it very arousing to my ears. It sounded so horny, dirty and lewd for me to spank her even harder.

That spank forced Kitty to bump and grind me even harder, even going so fast enough to almost knock the rest of us off the chair. While she kept riding me, Kitty took the time to take the rest of her babydoll off, finally letting me see the rest of her nude form. Everything about her form was quite flawless from head to toe, especially those bare luscious breasts that were vibrating up and down through my face. A loud meow was formed inside of her when my hands had a hold of her chest, pressing them very tightly and firm until my hands were getting a little tired. I never felt so dirty and lewd myself. Heck, I never thought I'd degrade myself to do this any further. But damn it, Kitty acting very sexual and seductive while naked was bringing out a sexual reptile in me that I never thought I'd become.

As soon as she started to slow down, I started picking her right up off her feet and started carrying her to a bench table. I'm amazed Kitty was much lighter to pick up. I was pretty much a skinny guy compared to the rest of the guys in the school, even though I did work out a little more on the abdominal area.

At the same time Kitty was rubbing herself off as a way to tease me, she wrapped her long legs around my waist as I re-entered inside her with ease. Hanging onto the shelf, I started thrusting through her very easily, hoping not to speed up too often and hurt her. Of course, if she wanted it to. Right now, she continued to endure my hardening thrusts like a champ. She moaned throughout my deep penetrations so much she basically latched her hands around my bare skin. And just for a kinky feeling, she used her hands as claws to scratch around my back with a single rub. The feeling of her nails digging deep across my skin felt so wonderful. Sure it hurt a little less, but the sex drive I had possessed absorbed the pain, making me ineffective to the entire scratching. When I pushed onto her even harder, her nails started to poke a hole through my skin. I hissed through the feeling, making sure I didn't have the audacity to scream from that moment. I was luckily not to have bleed from that little poke at all.

"Oh, Hopper...!" Kitty moaned out while being driven crazy by my thunderous thrusts.

Being a little tired of her from this position, I decided to stop and turn her over on her stomach. My heart was beating faster at the sight of her bending over. The way she was displaying her fine rump at me was driving me crazy. To keep myself hard as ever from this image, I stroked my cock repeatedly to get myself going. Kitty saw me and looked so turned on by me touching myself. She really wanted me to give her quite a good fucking, but only if she wanted to.

"Mmmmm, I want you to fuck this ass like you've never fucked it before, frog..." She whispered to me, begging me to give it to her good.

After getting myself hard again, I positioned around her hole, making her scream with a huge tightening thrust. I bit my tongue uncontrollably, due to the tightness that Kitty's tight little hole was getting around my throbbing member. It was a little hard trying to thrust her, but with the combined efforts of her love juices coming from her pink textures and part of my pre-cum, it got a little easier pulling in and out of her without any trouble. By now, my penis was starting to glow a little bit red, which indicated a huge eruption was coming underway. Apparently, I'd forgotten to get the apple pie-scented condom that Daring put in my suit pocket. Something inside me told me to stop and go get it, but with the incredible sensation I was feeling thanks to Kitty's tight harness, I didn't have use for it anymore.

I now stepped up my speed, fucking and thrusting her gaping hole as fast as I could. It was so fast that the rest of my forehead and my body had been sweating half to death. Right now, Kitty had been feeling my uncontrollable amounts of pre-cum being splurted inside her as I speak. She was a very naughty kitty who wanted to be filled to the brink, and with the way she'd had been seducing me with those eyes and smile of hers, I was gonna make sure she was filled to the top. I now felt something jerk inside me, as it was finally time for me to go all out on her.

"I think... I think I'm there...!" I shouted.

And with one last thrust:

"OHHHHHHHHH, HOPPERRRRRRRRR!"

That one single scream of hers had said it all. She had finally felt the biggest release I could ever give her. The feeling of my hot silky load shooting through her like a tetanus shot going through skin was infectious and amazing to endure. My hips jerked a few times, letting Kitty get filled and stuff with my orgasm until I couldn't anymore. I filled her up so much that the rest of my seed was started dripping from her hole and down to my throbbing pole.

I had lost so much stamina fucking Kitty that I could feel the whole entire broom closet spin all around me. Possibly as a sign of exhaustion. I tried to hard to stay awake, but I knew I couldn't due to all of the thrusting and banging. My own ounce of dizziness took out the best of me as I managed to lay back down with gentle thud. It was a good thing that a soft brown sack broke my fall, otherwise if I collapsed with a hard thud, then it would be a trip to the hospital. Deep down, it was worth it in the end.

It was all worth it...

* * *

_**Kitty's POV** _

My entire body was now drenched with a combination of cum and sweat. By then, I felt half-dead due to the brilliant fucking coming from my new-found lover of mine. But it was all worth it in the long run. Because now, I finally got what I wanted. I got what I craved for. I got what I lusted for. I got what I fantasized for. And no other female around Ever After High was ever gonna take it from me.

Still worn out from all of the mess, I lifted up my head after having to rest up on Hopper's skinny, yet muscular chest and looked up to the crimson-haired heartthrob with such a dirty seductive smile.

"Mmmm, so frog, was it everything that you wanted?" I smirked.

"Totally," Hopper said as he still tried to catch his breath. "That was phenomenal."

"So, you think I'm a more hotter chick than Briar could ever be?" I asked him.

"Oh, trust me, you are." Hopper responded with a nod.

"You think I'm more sexier than her?" I asked again.

"Oh yeah..." Hopper nodded once more.

Hearing all those questions so far, I had yet only one more question to ask him. Something that I knew he wouldn't resist asking:

"One more thing, do you think I'm the best lover you ever had?"

"Kitty, after what you did to me, I don't think I could find anyone that can top what you and I have." Hopper said with a sly grin on his face.

I couldn't help but grin back on his tittilating answer. An answer like that definitely got me in heat once more.

"I'm really glad you're everything I want in a man." I said, before putting back my babydoll back on again.

And as soon as I got up, I looked down to Hopper with one last smile.

"And if you ever want some more loving from me, you're welcome to come by my private treehouse." I replied with a wink. "I'll make your night even more worth it than this one. Charm you later, frog."

"Yeah, I'll... charm you later too." Hopper sighed with a wink too.

With our night over and done with, I dusted myself off and disappeared into the dark with a sparkling smirk, therefore leaving Hopper in the broom closet with a grin on his face. In his mind, he could never dare to find a lover with the type of seduction I have. And much to his luck, he didn't even think about it at the least. He spent the entire night thinking of my hot body and the pleasure I gave him.

In my mind, he was definitely worth being my prey.


End file.
